Electronic mail (e-mail) is a method of composing, sending and receiving messages between computing devices over a network. E-mail systems typically use Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) to send messages and Post Office Protocol (POP) to receive messages, although other protocols may be used. E-mails may typically include one or more attachments, in the form of documents or files.
“Computing device”, as used herein, refers to a general purpose computing device that includes a processor. A processor generally includes a Central Processing Unit (CPU), such as a microprocessor. A CPU generally includes an arithmetic logic unit (ALU), which performs arithmetic and logical operations, and a control unit, which extracts instructions (e.g., code) from memory and decodes and executes them, calling on the ALU when necessary. “Memory”, as used herein, generally refers to one or more devices capable of storing data, such as in the form of chips, tapes, disks or drives. Memory may take the form of one or more random-access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and/or electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) chips, by way of further non-limiting example only. Memory may take the form of internal or external disc drives, for example. Memory may be internal or external to an integrated unit including a processor. Memory preferably stores a computer program or code, e.g., a sequence of instructions being operable by a processor. Examples of computing devices include, by way of non-limiting example, desktop personal computers, portable personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and sophisticated digital cellular telephones.
E-mail messages are typically communicated using a network. “Network”, as used herein, generally refers to a group of two or more computing devices being communicatively linked together. There are many types of computer networks, including: local-area networks (LANs), wide-area networks (WANs), campus-area networks (CANs), metropolitan-area networks MANs), home-area networks (HANs) and the global interconnection of computer networks and computing devices commonly referred to as the Internet.
As demand grows for enhanced security of e-mail messages, (so that unauthorized interception of e-mail messages is minimized), so does the need for methods and systems that satisfy more stringent security requirements. By way of further example, certain requirements under the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA) and/or the Sarbanes-Oxley Act of 2002 may require increased security of e-mail messages when used as a medium for communicating information that falls within the purview of these Acts.
Further, archival requirements for e-mail messages may also be mandated in corporate and/or government settings, while user compliance with e-mail usage policies, e.g., corporate policies, may need to be reviewed and enforced. It is believed to be desirable to address one or more of these needs in a manner that is transparent to an end user.